


Clouding Over the Sun

by 1000PaperCranes



Series: Breaking Down [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Congruent, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Episode: s02e07 Crossfire, Gen, If you guess I'll tag it, Implied Relationships, M/M, The Softer Side of Bat-Crap Crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000PaperCranes/pseuds/1000PaperCranes
Summary: Breakdown's body is out there, somewhere, alone.  This is unacceptable to Megatron.





	Clouding Over the Sun

“The reason for our inability to locate Breakdown’s signal is all too clear.  But how is it that you were unable to recover his remains?” The anguished crackle that once would have colored Megatronus’ voice at the loss of someone so close to him was long gone, but Soundwave knew the feeling was still there.  He heard it as a dimming of Megatron’s rage as he dressed down Dreadwing and beneath his silence toward Airachnid.  The pain glowed a little hotter as he left, cutting through the honor-bound seeker’s guilt and wounding deeply.

When the former gladiator was gone, his rage turned on a deserving target, Soundwave extended a cable toward the dejected split-spark.  He brushed the soft connection lines against navy plating, consoling.  Soundwave coaxed Dreadwing to his console, allowing the seeker to see and interpret the data being brought in on Airachnid’s location.

The third in command plunged himself into surveillance, determined that they would not lose another member of their crew today.  Why had Dreadwing chosen _Breakdown_ of all bots to go after the traitorous eight-legger?  No.  Soundwave pushed away that thought and all others.  Megatron was compromised, emotional, and that made him vulnerable…

\--

The battle did not end in their favor, but as usual, the Autobots’ involvement proved both timely and less than devastating.  Megatron _would_ have given his word to escape that accursed pit, but as it was… He pondered his decision. 

A jolt of pain drew the warlord’s focus back to the moment at hand.

Clumsiness was not Knock Out’s trademark, but it did seem to be the word of the day.  The medic had his dente bared and clenched, breathing shakily through them.  The bot had to be suffering.  Megatron said nothing.  There was nothing _to_ say.  No condolence strong enough; no promise unbreakable enough; no wisdom worthy enough.

Finishing the repair with only a few more twinges, Knock Out turned away.  Megatron watched him silently clean his tools with shaking digits and depart without acknowledging his leader.  There would be no reprimands today, not for such a small slight.  Truly, Megatron wondered if Knock Out even remembered who he was working on by the end.  Though the whole thing was rather unfriendly for the hot rod, even toward a mining drone.

Med-bay was rather unfriendly without Breakdown’s slow footsteps and odd commentary.  Megatron looked around himself from his perch on the medical berth.  It was amazing how nothing could change and yet everything seem so different just because of the absence of one bot. 

He wondered where Knock Out would go with Breakdown’s memory lingering like a ghost in their shared quarters.

More than that, he tried not to wonder what he would do should he ever find his own quarters so empty.

Megatron pushed those desolate thoughts aside.  Testing his knee carefully, the former gladiator slipped off the berth.  He set off for the bridge to see Soundwave and ascertain if he had yet found Breakdown’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as always. All mistakes are mine and I'm happy to fix them.
> 
> Still operating under the delusion that this series does not interfere with the actual Prime canon.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I love to talk. Should I make a tumblr?


End file.
